You Little Cheat
by Jemepo
Summary: This is jarethstwilighteyes story that was discontinues, but here I am continuing it and adding my own little twist. Jareth tricks Sarah into marrying him, but she still refuses him. J/S
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Jessica and this is basically 'My Little Cheat' by _jarethstwilighteyes._ If you check out her story then you will see that she gave me ownership and I did not steal. The first couple chapters are the same, but I altered them a small bit. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I did own this I would be best friends with David Bowie and there would be a second Labyrinth movie out there.

Sarah flicked off the light of her lamp on her nightstand after a long day of school. She sighed when she thought about her Biology test she had to take the next morning. Biology was never her strongest subject and she knew she was going to fail. She tried to think about all the hidden Latin terms in the Science words when her mind began to wonder off. She thought of Hoggle and laughed at his never, ending grumpiness. She thought of Sir Didymus and his bravery, she thought of Ludo and his big, warm heart of kindness. She thought of the crazy Fireys, the Bog of Eternal Stench, the Helping Hands, the talking doorknockers, the cleaners, but mostly Him.

Sarah's heart beat faster at the thought of him. She thought about how he was cruel. She didn't think of him as generous at all. He claimed to be in in love with her, but she soon realized that was just a story. He showed no love for her at all. The only time he showed mild interest in her was when she was in the crystal ballroom, and even then he did not love her, he was just trying to sidetrack her from her main goal at that time. Saving Toby. She reasoned that since she was getting closer to solving his Labyrinth he had to throw everything that he could to stop her from completing her journey. He sent the Cleaners after Hoggle and her, made Hoggle give her a peach so she would forget all about Toby, made the Goblins try to battle her and her friends so she couldn't reach the castle, tried to keep Toby away from her in the Escher Room, and the worst of all tried to tempt her by offering her dreams to her. But she wouldn't take them, she love smiled in triumph at the thought.

Still she couldn't stop the nagging thought that she was attracted to the handsome fey man. He was so beautiful. Practically every girl's dream. She couldn't believe that he looked so much like a rock star. so handsome, so _dangerous._ Yes he was dangerous. There was nothing safe about him. Just being around him stirred emotions in Sarah that she couldn't explain. She just knew that she wasn't supposed to feel this was about the King of Goblins. But how could she not? Everything about him was perfect. His face. His mismatched eyes, his outfits, his _voice._ Sarah swooned. Out of everything she absolutely loved his voice. It was so beautiful. The crisp, sharp sound of his perfect melody. Even though he was completely lying when he sang to her in her crystal ballroom dream. Lying about being there for her no matter what, she still felt slightly faint at the thought of his sultry velvety voice.

Sarah felt her eyes begin go to droop as she wandered over to her bed. She lifted the sheets and snuggled under them. When she fell asleep she still thought about the dashing Goblin King.

 _Sarah looked around feeling slightly uneasy. She noticed that she was no longer in her bedroom. She was in a foreign land that she didn't recognize, but it felt all too familiar. She stood in a green grass meadow that seemed to go on for miles. The air smelled floral with a hint of peaches. The sun was shining bright with a beautiful light purple sky._

 _When she turned around she saw a beautiful pond with lily pads and gentle streams down rocks making a gentle trickling noise. She looked at her reflection and gasped. She wore a white flowing dress of gossamer material on the sleeves the belled out at the end pointed with satin lining. The dress flowed down her body like a river and flowed out behind her. The sleeves were off her shoulders showing the small amount of cleavage that she had. Her dark hair was in perfect waves down her back with a flower circle crown of little tiny white flowers. She looked absolutely beautiful._

 _She felt two arms wrap around her waist, but saw no reflection in the water. She gasped when she felt a mouth press on her ear. She quickly turned around and saw the Goblin King dressed with nothing but a skirt of large leaves. Sarah blushed for looking down at him like that. She looked at his face and sae he has in a crown of green leaves placed loosely on his head. She looked at his pale masculine chest and saw his oddly shaped crescent medallion._

" _What am I doing here? Where is here? Why didn't I see your reflection in the pond? Are you a vampire?" she asked knowing that vampires didn't have reflections._

 _Jareth chuckled. "So many questions precious Sarah. Well, I'll start with no, I am not a vampire. You can't see my reflection in the pond because it's a special pond so that beautiful mortal girl, like yourself, can't see the other fae, like me, snatch the unsuspecting mortal away."_

 _Sarah gulped, "You're not going to take me away are you?"_

 _Jareth chuckled again, "Why Sarah, of course I am. That's what I'm here for."_

" _What?" she asked shocked._

 _Jareth smirked, "This is your wedding, Sarah."_

" _To who?"_

 _He drew her closer to him by putting his arms around her lower back and so that they were hip to hip. "To me of course you precious thing."_

 _Sarah pushed against his chest, "No this isn't real, this is a dream. Just a dream." she said shaking her head._

" _Well of course it is a dream," he crooked his finger and slid it across her collarbone causing her to shiver._

" _Why am I dreaming this?"_

" _Because the Labyrinth needs you Sarah. You know in your heart that the Labyrinth need you, your friends need you… I need you," he put one hand are her arm._

" _No Jareth. I can't."_

" _Well since this is a dream, then maybe we should go along with the wedding. All our guests are_

 _waiting." Sarah turned once again and the pond was gone. Replacing it was thousands of guests waiting for them. "Come on Sarah, it would be rude to make all these guest think that they came all the way here for nothing."_

 _Sarah nodded her head. She didn't want to be rude, she thought what Jareth said was completely reasonable. "Come Sarah, our guest are waiting."_

 _Sarah linked her arm in his and walked down the aisle that was covered in white rose petals. She made it down the wedding arch that had green vines curled all around it. When they got to the altar Jareth bowed. Sarah copied his action. "Father," Jareth said._

" _Rise my son," said the High King._

 _Sarah straightened up when Jareth did and looked at the High King. He looked just like Sarah would have pictured Oberon to look like_

" _Yes child," he said to Sarah, "I am King Oberon."_

 _Sarah's eyes widened in in shock. "Y-your Jareth's father?"_

" _Yes child." he turned to face Jareth, "So this is the beautiful mortal child that has bewitched you my son?"_

" _Yes father, this is Sarah Williams. The mortal that bested my labyrinth."_

" _I can see why you are drawn to her, my son, she is lovely," he looked at Sarah with a smirk and she blushed. He looked back at Jareth. "But she is, just as I said, a child. Are you positive that about this decision?"_

" _I have never been so sure about anything in my life. She is is not a child, but a girl coming of age and she very soon will be a woman."_

" _Has her body confirmed that she is yet a woman?" Oberon asked._

 _Jareth looked at Sarah And playfully raked over her body. "Indeed."_

 _Oberon rolled his eyes and smacked Jareth upside the head only to give him a half-hearted glare. The Fae guests and other Folklore didn't bother to stifle their laughs. "You know very well that is not what I meant." Oberon ground out._

 _Jareth rubbed the forming bump on his head, but slightly laughed, "Yes father. her body has confirmed that she is now in fact a woman. It decided when she first turned thirteen."_

 _Sarah stared at Jareth confuse until it slowly made sense to her. She blushed at the thought. She remembered the day she had become a father and stepmother were so proud that her stepmother made her a cake that said 'Way to Go!' and her father bought her a green balloon. She would have been more than angry at Jareth for spying on her if she didn't know this was just a dream._

" _Very well then," he turned towards Sarah. "Let's begin. Sarah when_

 _when I am looking at you you must try to repeat me as best you can because it must be done in the Fae language." Sarah nodded._

 _Sarah listened as Oberon Spoke in Fae language. Then he turned to Jareth and he repeated everything just as Oberon pronounced it. When it was her turn she did her best and thought she did a pretty good job. When they were done talking, Oberon flicked his wrist and in his hand sat a golden goblet filled with what appeared to be some type of wine. Oberon handed it to Jareth and he took a few gulps. After he was done he handed it to Sarah,s he looked at him confused._

" _It's wine to confirm our marriage. Fae law." Sarah nodded her head understanding and took the goblet and drank as much as Jareth did. It tasted like peaches and not the funny kind she had at the labyrinth. When he was done she handed the goblet back to Oberon and couldn't help to notice the mischievous triumphant grin on Jareth's handsome features._

 _Oberon spoke in more Fae language before turning to Sarah. "Sarah I would like you to bring up your hands and face your palms towards you new husband," she did just as he asked and noticed that Jareth was already in the position. She touched her palms to Jareth's ungloved hands._

 _Oberon said something in Fae and Sarah notice their hands light up in an eerie glow. Sarah's mouth opened in amazement. While their hands were together Oberon continued to talk in an ominous tone as if he was casting a spell. When he finished shouting the last sentence and waved his hands towards them causing the glow from there hands to spread around Jareth and Sarah's bodies like a cocoon. Sarah looked at her hands and noticed the identical golden bands on both of their left hand ring fingers. When the glow faded Jareth waited fro Oberon to speak before he curled his fingers between Sarah's to bring her into a sweet kiss. Sarah was so lost in his kiss and the unique smell of him that he missed the triumphant glint in his eyes._

A/N: So the first few chapters will be like this until I start what I personally wrote for this story.

Leave a review. Literally I don't even care if it just says 'Hi'.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy hell, I promised myself that I wouldn't be that writer that never updated their stories, but here I am. Let's just say the last time I even looked this story I couldn't drive. ONTO THE STORY!

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Sarah groaned and rolled on her stomach, throwing her hand down on her alarm clock button. She was glad that dream was over, when was the last time she even thought of the Goblin King?

Sarah rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up for school. She decided that she would rest a bit more before starting her daily routine. She rolled off her stomach, groaning at the same time and rolled to her right side, running into her wall. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't remember her bed being to small, and yet the wall was closer to her than expected.

She started to relax again, deciding to drop her confusion, until she felt a warm breath on her neck. She snapped her eyes open, and lo and behold, the Goblin King was right beside her. Sarah let out a petrified scream that was muffled by his ungloved hand.

He looked straight into her eyes and used his other hand to put his index finger against his lips to signal her to be quiet. Sarah wretched her head away from his hand and looked at him with furious eyes. "What are you _doing_ her Goblin King?" she whisperer yelled.

Jareth smirked and chuckled, "What does it look like I'm doing? I am laying with my precious wife," he brought out his hand to caress her cheek. Sarah quickly slapped it away and glared at him.

"What are you talking about Goblin King? I didn't marry you!"

"Of course you did precious, you married me last night in your dream," he smirked at her again, cocking an eyebrow. "You know Sarah, we still haven't had our wedding night."

Sarah was stunned at what he said. How could he expect this of her? She was only fifteen! She wanted to slap him in the face, but Jareth quickly caught her hand. He brought down her captured hand and started to trail it from his neck, down his torso and toward his crotch, looking straight into her eyes with an intense gaze the whole time

Sarah tried to wrench her arm back, but he was so strong. With his other hand he was prying her fingers apart to make her hand open. "Stop it!" she cried.

"You know it is really cruel," he teased, " To leave a man so very aroused without his wife taking care of it."

"Stop saying that! I am not you wife. That was only a dream! It wasn't real!"

Jareht shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes Sarah, I told you it was a dream, but I never ever said it wasn't real."

"What are you talking about? If it's a dream, then it's not true! Dreams don't just come true!"

"I beg to differ my dear, dreams come true all the time." Jareth purred.

Sarah was speechless. She looked down at their hands and noticed the thin golden ring that she and Jareth wore. She wrecked her hand back and gave it a tug, but it refused to slip off. She tried twisting it and even stuck her finger in her mouth to wet it. Jareths' breath speed up a little at the sight of her finger in her mouth. It looked so erotic that he wanted to devour her lips right there.

Sarah grunted in frustration at the rings refusal to come off. "It won't come off Sarah, we are bonded, it's just how marriage works where I come from," Jareth snickered.

"But I don't want to be married to you!" Sarah exclaimed, " Or bonded, or in the same room!"

"Do be quiet now Sarah, you wouldn't want your parent to come up here and see why you are shouting at me, now do you?" Jareth shushed.

Sarah glared at him, but she knew he was right. "Besides," Jareth continued, "What's done is done. Remember us putting our hands together? That was how we declared ourselves to each other, forever. How you declared yourself to being my queen- the Queen of Goblins, who will rule by my side."

Sarah buried her face in her hands as Jareth gave her a devious smile. "This can't be happening," she groaned.

"I assure you precious, it is." he said sitting up. He scooted over and sat right next to her on the bed. Sarah started to blush as he gently traced patterns on her bare thigh. She couldn't help, but notice that his sleeping attire was just as tight as his daily breeches.

"Come now my dear, let's go back to my castle. I want you to get used to the castle as soon as possible. There is so much that I must teach you," he offered her his hand. He wanted to be somewhere that she could scream.

Sarah ignored his hand and crossed her arms. "I'm not going with you anywhere Goblin King, and you can't make me."

"My dear, of course I can," he gave her a devilish grin. He swiftly flicked her wrist, but nothing happened. His face fell as he tried again, but the result was the same. Hi eyes became haughty to furious in a matter of seconds.

"FATHER!" Jareth shouted. Sarah gasped as her bedroom faded away until she and Jarteth were standing in an extravagant throne room, still in their pajamas'. She looked towards the throne and saw the High King, Queen, and some scary looking bodyguards.

"Jareth my boy," the High King said with a smirk just like Jareth's. "What can I do you for my son? Do you want a divorce already?"

"Hardly." Jareth growled.

"Well then what is the problem?"

"Why can't I take her to the Underground? She is my wife now. I should be able to."

The High King chuckled. "That may be true but, you forgot one thing my son."

"And that is?"

"You have no power over her." he said simply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jareth sneered.

"Well." the High King folded his hands on his lap. "Since you have no power over her, it is her decision of she wants to stay Aboveground, your magic cannot take her to the Underground against her will."

Sarah looked at him and gave him a triumphant smile. Jareth glared at her. "So there is no possible way for me to take her to the castle?" he asked through his teeth.

The High King shook his head. "Not unless she goes there willingly."

Sarah eyes brightened and smile widened.

"However." The High King looked at the girl. " The Goblin King can take you there when you turn eighteen since you are no longer a child. Besides, the kingdom can only be left alone for so long, he will need to return, and being his Queen, you must go with him."

Sarah jaw dropped. "Then I want a divorce."

"I don't." Jareth said crossing his arms.

"Child, the only way a Fae can get a divorce is if both parties want it."

Sarah gasped. "But that's not-"

"FAIR!" Jareth said yelling at her. "Yes Sarah's it's not fair. But guess what?" Jareth smirked crossing his arms. "That's the way it is."

Sarah forced herself to keep her arms by her side. She wanted to slap that smup look off of the stupid kings face,

"Well now that that's settled." Jareth said. "We will be leaving. Thank you High King and Father for your time." The High King nodded.

Jareth flicked his wrist again. They were back in Sarah's room ready to start the day.


End file.
